


Hugs

by bethonie (Formula_Tea)



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formula_Tea/pseuds/bethonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that hug. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing my article. I'm not.

And turning the corner now and Mama and Grandpa should have been right here. But they weren’t. They were gone. I could hear the cheering somewhere but I couldn’t tell where. There was just lots and lots of corridors and how did the adults get _anywhere_ like this. Maybe Mama was lost, too. If we were both lost then how was I ever going to get back.

“Fuck.”

I jumped, running down the corridor. A grown up (it had to be a grown up because only grown up used those words). They would know where to go. Grown ups knew what to do.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

The grown up was sat on the floor with his hands on his face. Was he… was he crying?

“Olá?”

The grown up looked up. He wasn’t crying, but he was definitely sad.

It was the smiling man. The man from the bus who gave the good hugs (better than Papa, but I wasn’t going to tell him that). But he wasn’t smiling now.

“Iiiiiiish…. Iiiiish something wrong?” I asked, slowly.

“Felipinho?” the smiling man who wasn’t smiling said.

I nodded, because maybe he didn’t remember me.

“What are you doing here?”

“Went toilet and then Mama was gone,” I said. “Thought you were driving, like Papa.”

The smiling man stood up and I stepped back a little.

“I was,” he said, wiping his eyes. Maybe he had been crying. “But something went wrong. Come on. Let’s see if we can find your mama, hey?”

“Doo… do… you need a hug?” I asked.

The smiling man laughed a little but he still didn’t look happy.

“Yeah,” he said, quietly. “Yeah, I do.”

I held out my arms for him and he knelt down so I could give him a hug. I held as tight as I could, like Papa did when I fell off my bike and hoped it made the smiling man feel better.

The smiling man picked me up, laughing a little bit. He was smiling again, a little. Not like before, but smiling. “Let’s go find Mama,” he said, quietly.


End file.
